Cruella De Vil Life After Prison
by SelenaMDV
Summary: 12 years in prison can change a person, for the better or for the worse! Join Cruella in her struggles and her happiness. Laugh and cry with her! Disclaimer: This is a very detailed story. I do not own the characters. NSFW-ish at the end of story.
1. Chapter 1

The day was coming, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster each day. Each minute brought more and more ecstasy. She was finally going to be released from prison after 12 long years in one of Britain's toughest jails. The last time she was doing time she was at least allowed some makeup and hair cuts and things of that nature.

This time it was different. She had only had one hair cut in 12 long years. Her black and white hair was just reaching her bellybutton, her face was starting to age from no skin care at all, but that could be fixed with an intense skin treatment.

Worst of all was, she hadn't had a cigarette in 12 years.

Some days went slowly by while others went fast. She knew how to make the days go a little faster. She would think about her mansion, her clothes and her 'House of De Vil' plaza.

She could simply not wait any longer to get out from this rotten excuse for a jail.

**Monday 20th of February 2012.**

She was waiting impatiently by the grey painted door. There were no windows in her cell. The walls were also painted grey.

''This is inhumane, let me out of here you idiots!'' she yelled.

She heard footsteps in the corridor. Her heart started beating faster and faster, she thought she was going to faint.

The cell door finally opened and she knew it was her time, it was finally her time to leave this grey box of scum!

She was escorted down to the room where they kept the inmates' clothes and possessions where she would get her things that they confiscated when she was arrested in Paris.

First they brought out her 'Haute Couture' red and black dyed mink coat. It looked absolutely dreadful. It looked like they had washed it with bleach and glue. The fur was lumped and clumped together everywhere, it looked like straight up roadkill.

''What have you done with my one-of-a-kind mink coat?'' she asked furiously.

''Ma'am, when you came in it was covered in cake dough. We tried to clean it the best we can.'' the police officer answered.

''I can't believe this! Do you know what you have done?''

''We am sorr..'' was all the police officer managed to get out before Cruella went into a fit of rage. Absolutely terrifyingly outrageous RAGE!

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUINING MY CLOTHES FOR NO REASON! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS, I WILL SUE YOU AND-AND THE WHOLE CITY IF I HAVE TO! YOU, YOU IMBECILES!'' she was in a blind rage when she decided to jump the officer on the other side of the counter. The security guards help her back before she reached the officer.

''You better watch yourself Miss De Vil, or you will go straight back to your cell for another 12 years.'' the officer said calmly but strictly.

Cruella managed to compose herself, but they could all see the rage in her eyes.

Next they brought out her 'House of De Vil' black crystal studded dress. It was in OK condition all though some of the crystals were missing and the lace & satin fabric where wrinkled beyond recognition.

Cruella made an almost animalistic sound to show her displeasure.

They then continued to bring out the rest of her possessions which were in a closed office-paper box. She opened the box to find her leather stiletto knee high boots, burnt feather headpiece, white gloves and her diamond & ruby jewelry.

Only thing she couldn't find was her 'Clutch' handbag. It was missing!

''Where is my handbag? I need my handbag, it contains all my necessities such as my car keys, cell phone and cigarettes.'' Cruella said with an almost pleading voice.

''Sorry ma'am, you didn't have a handbag with you when you were arrested.''

''WHAT? This is outrageous! You lying piece of..'' she suddenly realized that she had left her handbag behind in that god-awful Jean Pierre's fur factory when she had gone after the puppies to that old cake factory.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not in front of people. Not even in front of herself. She was stronger that that, she would get through this!

**O**ne hour later, she had changed out of her orange prison jumpsuit, into that wrinkled mess of a dress. She looked awful, she thought. Her hair was long and frizzy, no makeup, a busted dress, white gloves and knee high stilettos. Without the coat, the whole outfit was thrown off and tacky, she taught.

She was standing outside the prison gates wondering what to do and where to go. Her mansion was probably condemned or turned into something useless like a museum or a pie shop.

She only had her old family estate, De Vil Manor 'Hell Hall'. It was heavily dilapidated and dirty, but she had to make it work, it was the only place she could stay until she was back on her feet and back in her business.

She was furious. All her hard earned money went to that useless '2nd Chance Dog Shelter'. She didn't even have enough money for a taxi. She desperately wanted her Panther De Ville back, her car, her beloved old car! She had no idea where her car were, she didn't really know anything at this point. She was torturing herself with questions such as; where were all her clothes, where were her car, in what condition was her 'House of De Vil' plaza..

She could go on forever. All she needed to worry about now was how to get to Hell Hall.

She took her possessions with her and started walking.

After she had walked for a few kilometers in her stilettos she wanted to lie down and cry. She was so over this whole 'being poor' deal. She wanted her money back, and she wanted it NOW!

She walked a little further until she came to a little raggedy old pawn shop. She was so embarrassed.

She asked the man behind the counter how much he would give her for her ruined Haute Couture mink coat.

''Oh, well, let me take a look, shall we!'' he said.

He offered 100 pounds for the coat.

''You can not be serious'' Cruella laughed in his face.

''Well, it is in a horrible condition, the fur…well, it isn't even fur anymore!'' he said with a light laugh in his voice.

''FINE!'' she said angrily.

''How much would you give me for these?'' she asked while holding her jointed diamond & ruby necklace and earrings.

He seemed intrigued, he had never seen real diamonds or rubies before.

''I don't think I have enough money in the shop for that. I am sorry.'' he said, clearly disappointed.

''How much money do you have here?'' she asked him eagerly.

''I only have about 8 000 pounds.''

''I'll take it. And that pair of sunglasses and that black fedora hat.'' she said.

**H**alf an hour later, and she was in the city. The first thing she noticed what how big the city was. It was bigger that she could remember it to be. The second thing she noticed was a little magazine shop. She went in to buy cigarettes. When she got in she noticed the headline on one of the papers.

_'Cruella De Vil released from prison today. Can she make it back to the top?'_

Cruella quickly pulled her hat down so no one would notice her. she looked awful, she would rather serve 30 more years in prison than to be seen wearing these old rags in public.

She got her smoke and went outside to light it up when suddenly a lady came up to her.

''Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look so familiar!'' the lady said while looking Cruella up and down.

''No. Move on, I don't have all day.'' She said, knowing exactly who she was.

Cruella lit her cigarette and subtly blew the smoke in the lady's face to make her go away. And so she did.

**F**our cigarettes and one cab ride later. She was home. She was finally home. She couldn't believe it. The last time she was here was when she had been arrested back in 1996.

She stopped for a second just to read the letter above the gates. 'De Vil Manor' it said, it was a wonderful validation.

She opened the big gate and went in to the property, soaking in the scenery. The sun was shining and the icicles were hanging from everywhere all around the house, dripping away.

Then she noticed it. There were multiple footsteps in the snow. Her light mind all of the sudden turned in to a dark pit of rage. She stormed up to the house and kicked the door so hard that it flew across the room. She was astounded over how rotten this place actually had gotten for a solid door to fall off like that. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

''Who is in there?'' she demanded.

She heard footsteps coming from inside the living room. She walked the long corridor until she got to the tall doors of the living room. She carefully opened one of them and looked inside.

She was shocked to see Alonzo standing there, trembling more than ever.

''Welcome back madam. I read in the papers yesterday of your return. So I wanted to do one last nice thing for you. I have taken the liberty of bringing all of your clothes, jewelry and accessories here since I figured you would come and stay here. I hope you don't mind.'' he said while backing off slowly in case of her lashing off at him.

Cruella's mind was rushing so fast, she was feeling love, betrayal and mistrust all at the same time and it was confusing her.

She took a few steps towards Alonzo.

She hadn't figured out what to do yet. She was walking slowly, still thinking. She was so confused. Alonzo didn't work for her anymore, she hadn't seen him in 12 years, why would he do this for her?

Last time she saw him was when he helped the puppies escape from her captivity. She was angry with him for that.

But she also felt that she had no right to be angry with him. After all, he came here and helped her with her belongings. He had even done some dusting!

''Thank you.'' She managed to get out.

Alonzo smiled at that.

''Is everything here? All of it?'' She asked him.

''Yes, everything is here. I parked your car in the garage!'' He said, more confident in his voice this time.

''My car is here? Wonderful!'' She said.

Cruella felt like things were falling back to the way they were, and she loved it.

''If you would like it, I could stay and help you clean up the house.'' Alonzo said, a little bit unsure.

Cruella looked at him and then looked around.

''I would quite like that, thank you.'' She said, trying her best to be nice.

They started taking her clothes up to her old bedroom. they threw them on the bed and started cleaning the humongous closet that was bolted to the walls.

When she opened the closet doors she let out a little shriek.

''I didn't even know that I had these clothes. They have been hanging in here since I left the place in 1983.'' She said while looking at the clothes hanging in the closet with pure amazement in her eyes. ''OH, look Alonzo, do you remember this coat?'' she said while swinging a huge yellow mink coat around in the room.

''Yes I do, madam. You never left anywhere without it!'' he said.

''I want to wear it today, when I visit the 'House of De Vil' plaza.'' she said with excitement in her voice. ''Have you been there since I was arrested? How does it look?'' She asked Alonzo.

''No, it's on the other side of town, I am never there. but I don't think they have touched it.'' He said and smiled vaguely.

''Wonderful.'' Cruella said and clicked her nails together.

Cruella proceeded on to ask Alonzo if he would start working for her again.

Alonzo kindly declined her offer without even thinking of the consequences. He was scared to death of her when he was working for her. It was like she thought he was some kind of puppet, some kind of un-paid slave. She didn't have an ounce of respect for him. that was clear to him and everyone around them.

''You see, I wo-would much rather be your f-f-friend or something like th-that. I could help y-you for free when you needed it, like n-now.'' he said, terrified of what she would do to him after he just refused her offer.

Cruella just made a 'hmff' noise and said 'fine' and went down to get the rest of her coats and things of that nature up to the second floor. Alonzo followed.

On the way upstairs Cruella offered Alonzo 4000 pounds if he would stay at her house while helping her making it suitable for living in. He accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 21st of February 2012.**

Cruella woke up to Alonzo knocking at her door.

''What is it?'' she demanded.

''It is 8 o'clock, I made you some tea.'' he said, a little unsure.

She sat up in her bed and told him to come in.

He placed the tea on her nightstand and proceeded on to draw the curtains. The room was filled with light and they could see that they had a lot to do today, the room was filled, inches with dust and filth as a result from over 20 years of neglect.

Cruella lit up a cigarette and took a sip from her tea before getting out of bed. She was now standing in front of Alonzo in only her nightgown. Alonzo excused himself while covering his eyes like he had just seen her naked, and left the room pretty quickly.

Cruella opened her closet to see if there were anything there to wear that wasn't too out of style.

She found a timeless little black dress, red tights, black pumps, and of course, the huge yellow mink coat!

She went over to the big victorian vanity mirror, pondering on wether to cut her hair or keep the length. She called for Alonzo.

''ALONZO!'' she screamed.

Alonzo came running as fast as he could.

''Yes madam. What is wrong?'' He asked, while breathing heavily from running up the long stairs.

''Should I cut my hair or keep the length?'' she asked.

Alonzo analyzed the situation before answering. He didn't want to be responsible for 'ruining' her hair. He knew he would be held responsible if he answered wrong.

He noticed that she was brushing it while at the same time trying to make it voluminous, so he only said what he felt was right.

''I think you should trim the ends and keep the length. And if you are unhappy with it, you could always cut it short!'' he said, thinking that it was a pretty good save.

Cruella nodded in agreement and kept on brushing her hair.

''Oh, Alonzo, do you know where my makeup is? Did you bring it?'' She asked.

''Yes I brought it, but I am not sure if it would be such a good idea to use 12 year old makeup.'' he said hesitantly.

Cruella looked down at the floor, pondering on what she was going to do. She looked in the drawer of the vanity mirror and found a fuchsia colored lipstick. She applied it to her hand to see if it was useable.

It broke in half like a chalk stick without even leaving a trace of color.

''Alonzo! Drive to town and pick up some makeup for me!'' she demanded in a calm way.

Cruella told him where she had put her money.

Alonzo nodded and went out to the car and drove off.

Cruella got her hair done, she made a big bun at the top of her head, one side black, the other side white. She wasn't rusty at all, she just as good as she was 12 years ago!She added on black and white pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She got dressed and went downstairs to see if there were anything to eat. She was looking forward to eating something other than dried up, crusty old jail food. She didn't find anything.

She was getting impatient with Alonzo. Where was he?

Just when she was about to go outside to check, he came through the doors, carrying a big M.A.C bag.

She walked over and snatched the bag out of his hands and went upstairs to 'put on her face'.

**T**hirty minutes later she came down stairs looking as young as she did 12 years ago. '_It is amazing what makeup can do'_ Alonzo thought to himself.

Cruella opened a drawer in the hall to find one of her trademark red smoke sticks.

She walked out to the car, leaving Alonzo behind to clean and fix the house.

Cruella was approaching her work place, more excited than ever!

She stopped at the end of the outside stairs, got out of the car and looked up at the big building.

There it was, the sign still said 'House of De Vil'. It was amazing, after all these years, her Plaza was still standing tall!

Cruella went up the stairs fondling her handbag to find the keys to the building.

When she realized that they were in the handbag that she left behind in Paris 12 years ago, she almost threw a fit. She was enraged. She had to find a damn pay-phone so she could call Alonzo. He had an extra pair of keys as he was her assistant/servant back then. She was only praying that he still had them!

She had to break her three rules of lifestyle;

1. Never use public transport.

2. Never eat in public.

3. Never use a pay-phone!

Well, she had been breaking just about every other rule she had ever made. So why stop now? She had to admit defeat to herself. She felt like this would bring down her whole entire day!

She made her way down the stairs and down the streets, looking for a pay-phone. When she finally found one she realized that she didn't have any change. That one little detail made her go crazy. She rushed into the nearest small-shop, bought a pack of cigarettes and asked for small change back.

She wanted to vomit at the thought of touching the 'phone of a homeless person', but it had to be done if she was ever going to get in to 'House of De Vil'.

This was all thanks to those DAMN dalmatians. This would haven never happened if it weren't for those wretched, wretched imbeciles! If she ever saw a dalmatian spot ever again, she would die. She was sure of it!

Alonzo heard his cell phone ringing downstairs. He dropped the vacuum cleaner and ran downstairs.

''Hello?'' Alonzo started.

''Alonzo! I need your keys to the plaza! You still have them right!'' she demanded.

''Yes but they are at my home'' he stuttered.

''Well where the heck do you live?'' she yelled.

''Just outside London.'' he said.

''ARGH! I will come back to pick you up. You better be ready and standing outside when I get there!'' she screamed and threw the phone into the box, leaving it dangling.

When she turned around she saw that lady again that she had met outside the magazine shop the day before.

''I knew it was you!'' the lady said.

Cruella yelled '_get lost_' and rushed past her and nearly threw herself into the car!

**A**lonzo and Cruella was walking up the path to his home. It was a tiny little two-story house with a small garden. It reminded her of a grandmothers home. She was disgusted.

''Alonzo! I will wait in the car, hurry up!'' she demanded and rushed down the path.

When she got in the car she lit a cigarette. She had only waited for about 10 seconds when she honked the horn, over and over. She rolled down her window and screamed for him. Then she honked the horn some more. She had only waited one minute when she got out of the car and rushed up the path to his house and opened the door. She saw a cup of coffee sitting on a table in the hallway. She threw her cigarette butt in it.

''ALONZO!'' she yelled.

Alonzo answered her telling her that he'd be right there. Truth was that he couldn't find the keys. He was scared of what she might do to him if she found out.

Cruella was feeling very uneasy in that tiny tiny house, she almost felt claustrophobic. While yelling one more time at him she knocked over a vase, and it fell to the ground and smashed into a million bits. among the ruins she saw a keyring with HDV engraved into it.

''ALONZO, YOU IDIOT, I FOUND THE KEYS!'' She yelled and rushed out of the house and down the path.

Alonzo ran out the door.

Cruella honked the horn as soon as she sat down in the car.

Alonzo came running down the path, he almost fell on his face.

Cruella was impatient.

After dropping Alonzo off at her mansion, she continued in to London. She was eager to get in to the plaza.

She wanted to look at what needed to be done for her to start working again!

She needed to work. Fashion was everything for Cruella!

She finally got the key in the door. Her heart were pumping so fast, she thought she was going to faint!

When she got in the building she was amazed at how dusty it had gotten. It was like stepping in to a ghost building! She didn't care though. Nothing could scare Cruella!

She made her way over to the elevator, trying to push the 'up' button it dawned on her that here were no electricity there, as the building was permanently closed 'until further notice'. What would she do now? She was NOT going to walk all those stairs to the top floor.

''Hmm, I wonder…'' she said to herself.

She walked over to the reception desk and found the building map.

Exactly what she thought, there was a main power switch at the back of the building.

She had problems seeing as all the windows were covered with paper. But she managed to make her way to the back of the building. At the small back-reception she saw a fuse cabinet. She opened it and instantly got confused. There were over a hundred fuses, buttons and switches. She tried her luck with the big red one.

''Fabulous!'' she said when all the lights turned on.

She walked back to the main entrance of the building and tried her luck with the elevator again. This time it worked like a charm.

She couldn't believe her own eyes when she got to the top floor. there were mannequins at every post and they all had finished and unfinished garments on them. Nothing were stored away, nothing were cleaned, and nothing had been taken care of.

''They fled the building the instant they heard I was in prison.'' She was appalled.

She went in to her old office, tore off the paper from the windows and sat down in her chair.

''I am home! This time for good! I am never leaving you again!'' she said while smiling and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday February 22nd 2012**

Cruella once again woke up to knocking at her door at 8 AM.

''Is this something I should get used to?'' she demanded.

''I am so-sorry, madam.'' he stuttered from behind the door. ''I have your morning tea.'' he said.

Cruella got out of bed, put on a robe and opened the door. Alonzo came in and sat the tea down at the vanity.

Cruella walked over and tasted the tea.

''What is this?'' she demanded.

''It is the rose-hip tea that you always loved in the mornings.'' he said. ''I got it for you yesterday.''

Cruella waved him away.

She sat down to do her face and hair.

While brushing her hair she was thinking about what she would do to make the day useful.

She would go out to the plaza and clean out all the old clothes and garments. She couldn't do anything about them now anyway, they were all just hanging there like old roadkill.

Cruella got up from the stool and went over to the closet.

She put on work attire, only suited for the most fierce and ferocious fashion icon, like herself!

The form fitting dark blue floor length dress had long sleeves with gloves, pointed shoulders and were studded with black rhinestones all over. She found a long and voluminous, black fur stole with big tassels alongside the outer trims and matching black open toe pumps.

She was now ready for whatever this day would bring!

**W**hen she approached the plaza, she noticed that there were a lot of people there. Fans, paparazzi, on lookers and of course, haters.

She felt on top of the world when she stepped out of her car. She was fabulous! She owned everything!

''How does it feel like to be out of prison after 12 years?'' a reporter asked.

''It feels magnificent! Cruella is back!'' she said, with a fierce look in her eyes.

''Do you still want your Dalmatian puppy coat?'' another reported asked mockingly.

That enraged Cruella. She took his microphone and threw it into the streets, hitting a bypassing car.

''SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!'' she yelled.

As Cruella started to walk up the stairs, she noticed the lady that she had bumped into at the magazine shop and the small shop yesterday among the people.

Cruella suddenly got a worried look on here face and started to rush up the stairs, ignoring every reporter and fan.

''Cruella!'' the lady screamed after her. ''Cruella, I need to talk to you!''

Cruella didn't stop. She only walked faster. She was almost running now. it was hard to rush up several flights of stairs in a floor length dress and high heels. The last thing she wanted to do was to fall on her face in front of reporters with cameras! So she slowed down a little bit but still kept a study pace.

When Cruella reached the main entrance she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''How dare you touch me!'' she demanded before turning around.

It was that lady again, why wouldn't she give up? What was it that she possibly could want with Cruella? The same Cruella that had almost ruined her life, the same Cruella that had stolen all her Dalmatian puppies so that she could wear them!

''Anita, what is it that you want from me? I don't need this'' Cruella said, trying to make it sound like Anita had been the one who had tried to skin Cruella.

It was only a defense mechanism.

Cruella knew what Anita wanted. Anita was going to forgive Cruella.

Cruella didn't want to be forgiven. Cruella didn't need forgiveness!

Those kinds of emotions made her weak, it made her pathetic and vulnerable.

Cruella went inside and over to the elevator. Anita followed her, a little scared of being in a room alone with Cruella. After all that was understandable.

''Please, just let me have five minutes of your time, Cruella!'' Anita said.

Cruella turned around, took a deep breath and just nodded lightly.

Anita looked around the place where she had once worked herself. She had loved working there, it was one of her passions, making fashion.

Anita couldn't help but thinking that Cruella had lost some of her spark when they sat down in her office.

''What is it that is so important, Anita?'' Cruella demanded.

''Well, you see, here is the deal. I need you to tell me why.'' Anita said before Cruella jumped in asking ''Why what?'' with a superior look on her face.

''Why did you do it? I need to know why you would do such a horrible thing!'' Anita demanded.

Cruella was surprised, angry and outraged.

''How dare you come in to my office and talk this way to me! This is outrageous!'' Cruella yelled.

Anita looked at her with disgust in her eyes. ''Well, clearly you did something wrong, you have been in jail twice, this time serving 12 years! That is 16 years of your life, wasted. All because of some stupid COAT!'' Anita snarled at her.

Cruella was at loss for words. She hadn't thought about it that way before.

Cruella's mind was overflowing with thoughts, 'stupid COAT' '16 years of your life' 'wasted'. She was angry. She had never been this angry before, not with Anita.

She was angry with herself. What had she done to herself? She must have been deluded, delusional, hypnotized by spots!

Cruella got up from her chair and took the little vanity mirror on her office desk an threw it at the wall, it shattered into a million pieces. She sat back down in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

She let out a little sobbing noise while trying to find a tissue. She had never bought tissues before, she never cried. She even couldn't remember the last time she felt a tear on her face.

Cruella reached down in her purse to find her pocket mirror. Luckily, her makeup was still flawless. After all it was just one tear.

''I needed it to feel complete. I know it doesn't sound very logical, but you don't understand, fur and fashion is everything for me!'' Cruella said.

''Do you feel complete now? After 12 years in prison?'' Anita asked.

''Yes, I very much do, thank you. I have no desire for that coat what so ever anymore. Dalmatian spots are so out this season anyway, I wouldn't dream to be seen in it, darling.'' Cruella said, trying to re-assure both Anita and herself.

''Thank you Cruella, you have given me all I needed. I wish you the best in the rest of your life.'' Anita said as she walked out of Cruella's office.


	4. Chapter 4

****I just wanted to thank you for the nice reviews! I love reading them! Keep them coming :)****

**Thursday February** 23rd **2012**

When Alonzo came knocking at Cruella's door that morning she was already up.

''Come in'' she said.

Alonzo placed her tea at the table next to the window and backed slowly away.

Cruella had been up since 5 am trying to think of a way to get back in to the social side of the business. She also needed staff at the plaza, and for that she needed money. How was she going to get money? She couldn't sell _all_ of her jewels and clothes, that was not an option. She needed to get on good terms with the top designers of the 2000's.

''EUREKA!'' she suddenly said. ''I need to host a dinner party! Invite all the top designers! Saturday I will have all the best at my table and I will convince them to invest money in my new project; Fashion Week Extravaganza!'' she said with fierceness in her eyes.

Cruella walked out the bedroom door and down the corridor. Alonzo followed her up the stairs, leading to the third floor. She opened the 5th door to the right and went in.

''Alonzo, you will sell all this old antiques to every pawn shop in england! I will be rich, once again!'' she was ecstatic and was laughing while throwing antiques at Alonzo.

''In the mean time I will stay home cleaning out the house for the dinner party. Now, I can't do it all by myself. I need someone to help me!'' she said.

She looked at Alonzo. ''Alonzo, get me ten housemaids and five construction workers. Tell them to be here at 11am sharp.'' she said and walked downstairs to her room to get a cigarette.

Cruella went into one of the other bedrooms where they had put the rest of her clothes.

The room was filled with fur coats, shoes, dresses and things of that nature. Some in bags, some on racks and some just laying about everywhere.

She found a red turtleneck mini dress with long sleeves and a red and black fur coat. She found a pair of black thigh-high matte leather stiletto boots and matching black gloves. She went into her own room to do her makeup and hair.

**T**he clock turned 11 and she heard a ring at the door, and her day was getting started! She assigned the maids to do the kitchen, living room and tea room first and sent the construction workers outside to start fixing the damages outside the house.

Cruella went up to the room where she had all her clothes and started putting them all on racks around the room. She had two of the construction workers put all the furniture that was in there in the next room. she then put all the clothes neatly in place in the room, sweaters and pants on shelves, dresses and fur coats on racks and shoes in the closet. Before you knew it, she had a 'Walk in closet' room.

At the end of the day the workers and the maids had done a lot of work, they were almost finished with the first and second floor. Only thing missing was to wash the carpets and curtains. And buy some new furniture, she regretted letting Jasper and Horace use the house when they were working. They had ruined a lot of things that once were valuables to the De Vil family.

**O**ne hour later she heard someone driving and honking. She thought to herself that it wasn't like Alonzo to honk his horn when he was driving. She went outside to see who it was.

When she saw the red and black Panther De Ville, much like her black and white one coming up to the gate her heart stopped for a minute and she turned around and ran back in to the mansion and locked the doors.

She was freaking out. She closed all the curtains and turned off every light in the mansion.

Cruella heard knocking at the door and knew she had to be silent as the dead, or else she would hear her and force her way in to the mansion.

''I see your car parked in the driveway, Cruella, open up!'' she said.

Cruella didn't say anything and started to panic and breathing heavily. She backed off from the doors when she heard a key rustling in the lock.

She started to run up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard her voice more clearly.

''Cruella, darling. Where are your manners? Come down and hug your mother!''


	5. Chapter 5

There she was, standing in Cruella's grand hall.

Her skin were almost wrinkle free, which was astounding as she was 68 years old.

Her hair was naturally white and black, it was long with defined waves, like Cruella's.

She had a cane on which the handle was sculpted as a silver tiger head with diamond teeth and eyes.

She wore a floor length black tube dress encrusted with diamonds.

Her coat were very big and made out of black wolf that swept over the floor. Her smoke stick were black with diamonds.

She wore gloves that were made out of the finest silk money could buy, and her jewels were black diamonds. A big jointed necklace and paisley sculpted earrings. Her hat was structured with dotted veiling.

Cruella was slowly walking down the stairs, her hand on the railing. She was mentally reading her mother up and down, from top to toe.

Cruella was furious that her mother had dared to come here. Who did she think she was? That lousy excuse of a mother.

''What are you doing here, you dusty old ragamuffin!'' Cruella demanded, standing in the middle of the staircase plateau, looking down at her.

Malevola took a step closer. Cruella yelled at her to stop. Malevola didn't care, she kept on walking up towards her daughter.

''I swear to god, I will push you down the stairs if you come one step closer!'' Cruella threatened.

Malevola stopped at that. ''Why are you being like this, Cruella?'' Malevola demanded. ''What is wrong with you?'' she asked.

Cruella took two steps down and dug her nails into her fur coat lapels, dragged her closer, and pushed her down the stairs.

She screamed before she fell flat on her behind.

''GET OUT, YOU MONSTER!'' Cruella screamed.

Malevola got up with the help of her cane.

''HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME?'' she screamed before she took one of the vases on the table next to her and threw it at Cruella.

Cruella managed to move in time and it smashed to pieces at the wall behind her.

''That's it, 'mother'! Leave this house right this instant!'' Cruella said while rushing down the stairs.

Cruella's eyes were almost turning red.

Malevola looked intensely at Cruella.

''You shouldn't wear those earrings, darling, they make your face look fat.'' Malevola said mockingly before she turned around to leave.

Cruella opened the door for her and literally kicked her out. Malevola stumbled through the doors and almost fell flat on her face in the snow.

Cruella went out with her to make sure that she drove off.

Malevola yelled at the car; '' START THE ENGINE, YOU MORON!'' while waving the cane in the air.

Cruella went closer to see who was in the car, it was Cruella's father!

Cruella stormed inside the mansion, up the stairs and in to the second floor living room and got an ancient shotgun of the wall.

She then ran to the other side of the house, opened a window and shot after the car.

Luckily for Malevola and Fredrick, they were already out of the gates.

Cruella, in blind rage ran out to her car and drove after them. Cruella was honking her horn in a crazed mania.

She was going to get them, she was going to shoot them in the face! Never again were they going to hurt her.

She wanted her revenge!

Cruella lit up a cigarette after dropping the shotgun in the seat next to her.

Alonzo was coming down in the opposite direction from her in his black van. He knew something was up as he had seen her parents further down the road.

He turned around and drove after them.

They were approaching London rapidly.

Alonzo was worried about what might happen if Cruella actually shot her parents in the middle of london. She would probably go away for life!

Alonzo started to honk his horn to get Cruella's attention, but it didn't work.

Alonzo had to improvise, so he drove his car the fastest it could into Cruella's car, making her stop to look what is was.

When she got out of her car and saw Alonzo's car right behind hers, she exploded!

''WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME! YOU IMBECILE, YOU WRETCHED, WRETCHED IMBECILE!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs while storming towards his car.

Alonzo got out of his car.

''You should think this through. If you do anything now, you might regret it later. You might even go to prison again!'' he said as fast as he could, preventing getting hit in the face.

Cruella walked back to her car and drove back to her mansion. She didn't even look at Alonzo when she drove past him.

Cruella knew he was right.

When Cruella got back to the mansion she sat down at the stairs in the hall. She was fighting the tears from emerging. 'How dared they? After all they had put me through' she thought to her self.

After cooling down for a minute, she threw off her coat and walked in to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and just looked out the window at the snow falling.

She was thinking about how she never spent any time out there and that it would be nice to fix up the whole estate for the summer. She tried her best not to think of her parents, it drove her crazy!

Her thinking were interrupted when Alonzo came in the living room.

''I got 40 000 pounds for the antiques'' he said and handed Cruella a convolute.

Cruella snatched the convolute and then looked away, still angry at him for driving into her car.

''Thank you. I have no longer any use for you here so you can leave.'' she said and handed him his 4000 pounds.

Alonzo took the money and nodded his head lightly and walked away.

Cruella went in to her study to get her mind of things. She needed at least 30 new designs if her 'Fashion Week Extravaganza' was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter you will get to know more about Cruella and why she is who she is and does what she does! I hope you will get a better understanding of her! Disclaimer; I do NOT own this character, I am just a huge fan and want her to be portrayed like a human being and not a demonic monster!**

**Friday 24th of February 2012**

Cruella didn't wake up until 10 am that day. She was still exhausted from the drama from the day before.

She dragged her feet downstairs to get the newspaper, breakfast and tea.

She was already missing Alonzo.. Or at least someone to bring her her tea in the mornings.

Cruella went into the tea room to relax.

When Cruella opened the newspaper, there was no relaxation to be found, not in a million years.

_'Malevola De Vil spills it all in new book about daughter Cruella De Vil'_ was the first headline.

Cruella stood up and gasped. She suddenly had problems breathing.

Her rococo painted porcelain cup fell out of her hand and shattered on the floor.

Cruella stumbled over to the wall and stood still for a minute just to catch her breath. She looked around the room, she needed to get a new cell phone, and QUICK! She hadn't had the time to install a phone line in the mansion yet.

She stormed up to her 'walk in closet room' and snatched a deep green dress and matching gloves. She threw on a black mink coat, black pumps and headed for the door.

She was in her car, adjusting her mirrors when she noticed that she had forgotten to put on makeup and do her hair.

''DAMNED HELL!'' she yelled and ran back in to the mansion.

10 minutes later she was on the road, headed for the nearest electronic shop to buy a new cell phone.

**M**alevola heard the phone ring in the living room.

''De Vil residence, what do you want?'' Malevola asked.

''You are SATANIC, you know that?'' Cruella yelled. ''How dare you? What are you going to write about in your pathetic little book? Huh? How father used to touch me when I was only a little girl? How you used to tell me that I was ugly and useless? How you got your servants to raise me? How you used to LOCK me up in a room with your blood thirsty dalmatians?'' Cruella shouted in to the phone. Cruella was on the verge of crying but couldn't be bothered with emotions at the moment. She was too furious to even take notice of the people looking at her.

She was sitting in her car, parked outside the plaza.

''I do not want to talk to you when you are in this state of mind.'' Malevola said and hung up.

Cruella was beside herself. She started honking her horn repeatedly in anger before she jumped out of the car and threw her new phone up the stairs outside the plaza.

One hour later, after replacing her broken phone, she was in her office pondering on what to do with her mother.

This was too much, even for Cruella.

She visited the idea of writing a 'Mommy Dearest'! Just because... But she couldn't be arsed with it, besides, she didn't have the time now with her life getting back on track and all.

Cruella wanted to pay Malevola a visit but didn't know what to do or say when she got out there, and that was a problem because Cruella acted on her feelings, so she would probably kill her mother with her bare hands.

Oh how she cherished the thought of her hands and nails digging into her mother neck. Watching her mother take her very last breath at Cruella's feet. Then she would spit on her, or something equally as disrespectful.

Cruella lit up a cigarette before deciding to start work. She couldn't do anything about the situation at this point anyway.

Cruella had already thrown away all the scraps and garments that had been sitting in the work room for the 12 years she had been in prison.

She started putting 5 brand new designs at each post.

She was planning on getting new couturiers and sowers after her dinner party, which was tomorrow.

They had all RSVP'ed 'yes', so all she needed to do was to hire a cook and dress fabulously for her guests.

She needed a brand new fur coat, an up to date one, a fierce one, one that everyone would be jealous of!

She only had one person in mind for the job.

'' 'Le Pelt Furs & Fashions', how may I direct your call?'' a lady answered the phone.

''Jean Pierre, please.'' Cruella said.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Le Pelt is a very busy man. Can I take a message?''

''No. you can redirect me to Jean Pierre. IMMEDIATELY''

''I'm sorr..'' was all the lady got out before Cruella went off.

''REDIRECT ME NOW YOU IDIOT'' Cruella yelled.

''Very well'' the lady answered.

Cruella lit up a cigarette while listening to the horrible French music coming from the phone.

''What is this? I am a very busy man!'' Jean Pierre said in his 'charming' french accent.

''Jean Pierre, darling!'' Cruella said.

''AH, Cruella! How are you my pretty little lady!'' Jean Pierre asked.

''Miserable darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched!'' Cruella said.

''Ah, well then. Let me make it all better, yeah? We'll have dinner! Today! Ok?'' Jean Pierre said eagerly.

''Very well. I will be there at 7!'' Cruella said and hung up.

A few hours later Cruella were at home picking out an outfit for the dinner. She wanted to look better than she'd ever had before! She wanted to 'WOW' Jean Pierre like he'd never been 'WOWed' before.

Cruella did her hair in a big even bun at the back of her head (Like it was in the dog grooming scene in 102 Dalmatians).

Her ultra red lipstick made her feel like she owned the world. It was amazing what makeup could do!

She went up to the third floor, in to her grandmother's old room. It was horribly dusty. Cruella had never been allowed in there as a child because of all the valuables and rare clothing. And after she had inherited the house from her grandmother, she had never really cared to go up to the room.. Before now!

Cruella opened the old walk in closet and turned on the lights.

She was greeted with an amazing collection of 'Haute Couture' dresses, fur coats and stoles, shoes, jewelry, hats and accessories.

She saw a Leopard print 'mermaid dress' and knew that it was the one. The leopard print was made out of colored crystals and the massive tulle at the bottom was black. It flattered her body perfectly and showcased her curves like it was tailor-made for her.

When she put on the 5'' stilettos and crystal gloves that went with the dress, she felt like a queen. She put on a jointed diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet, and ring.

She gasped when she saw the biggest, most fluffy and voluminous Lion mane fur stole she had ever seen on a torso mannequin, in a bolted glass box at the back of the room. She tried to open the box, but the lock was solid gold and wouldn't give in.

Cruella raided her grandmothers old room for the key, with no luck.

Cruella threw the leopard crystal clutch bag she was holding with all her strength at the box. But it wouldn't break!

''What kind of moronic stupidity is this!'' Cruella yelled.

Cruella took one of the platform shoes of the shelves and went crazy on the box, but it wouldn't break.

She then proceeded to get a meat-hammer from the kitchen. That did the trick!

''Finally'' Cruella said while holding the Lion stole in the air.

Cruella put it on along with a very big flat hat with long black birdcage veiling all the way down to her hips.

The Lion stole was really heavy, but she would manage, after all, after pain comes beauty!

One hour later she arrived at Jean Pierres mansion in London.

Jean Pierre heard the honking horn from the distance and went outside, he knew Cruella was coming. It was like it was her way of saying: HERE I COME!

Cruella parked the car right outside his mansion, the personal valley opened the door for her and she stepped out in the snow.

Jean Pierre was nearly blinded by her beauty.

''You look magical! Majestic! Trés magnifique!'' he said while holding out a hand for her.

Cruella grabbed his hand and said ''Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself.''

When they got inside, Jean Pierre took her Lion stole to be polite, but mostly to admire it.

''This is a remarkable stole. Very rare! I have never seen anything quite like it!'' He said.

Cruella gave him a look that said _'Yes I know, I'm better than you'. _

''Yes, it is quite extraordinary isn't it!'' she said.

''It is very good to see you again. I didn't know how well you would do after 12 years, but I see you have done good for yourself, it is amazing!'' he said.

''Yes, well, it is harder than you think. I am still not back in business. But that is why I accepted your invitation. I need your help, darling! I am having a dinner party tomorrow, hoping that my guests are willing to sponsor or invest in my new project 'Fashion Week Extravaganza'.'' she said with her hands doing a gesture in the air. ''I hope you got your invitation!''

''Of course. I will gladly help you, little lady'' he said and kissed her hand.

Cruella smiled and rolled her eyes. ''Excellent. Now, let's get on with it!'' she said and started walking up the stairs to the dining hall!


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 25th of February 2012**

This was Cruella's big day. This was the day her future depended on. She needed these investors for her to be able to start working at the plaza again! And she really needed that to stay sane! She would go insane if she were to walk around home all day, every day.

Cruella's phone alarm went off. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked over at it. It said 08.10 am. She must had put it on 'Snooze' without even noticing it.

She managed to sit up before she fell asleep again.

The night before at Jean Pierre's had been nice, but late. She had persuaded him to make her a one of a kind fur stole to go with her gold diamond feather dress that she was going to wear at the dinner party. She didn't get home until 2 am!

Cruella heard the alarm go off again and threw the phone on the floor. She was too annoyed to sleep now.

She changed in to a black full body turtleneck lace dress with a matching floor length lace robe and shoes.

She did her hair and makeup before heading down for some seriously needed morning detox tea. It was like she was hung over from lack of sleep. It was terrible.

She sat down in the tea room with the newspaper when the phone rang.

''Hello'' Cruella said.

''Cruella, this is your mother, I want to talk to you. So does your father.'' Malevola said.

''What is the actual matter with you? Have you not picked up on my hints? I do not want anything to do with you. You two morons have ruined my life.'' Cruella said.

''We want to be there for you, Cruella, let us be there for you! You are such a weak person, you need our help in this time of need!'' Malevola said.

''I am not weak, mother! You are. You are weak and pathetic. Both of you are! You keep your wretched souls away from me! You can go to hell!'' she said.

''Yes Cruella, you are weak, you might not admit it to me, or even yourself, but face the fact Cruella, you are weak and sad. But we want to be there for you, to help you, financially! You don't need to hide your problems from your parents, darling. We both know that you are flat broke after losing your job and home.'' Malevola said.

''I am not broke, mother. And I am getting my job back soon, very soon!'' Cruella said.

''Not broke? Haha, don't try to fool me darling. Where did you get money from may I ask? They took all of your money when you stupidly stole puppies and brought them to France! And to think, you were going to wear them for the world to see, you are such an unintelligent woman that it makes me sick sometimes, darling.'' Malevola said with a light chuckle to her voice.

''I sold all of the antiques in your old room. It was antiques everywhere there.'' Cruella said.

''YOU DID WHAT? WHAT?'' Malevola screamed in the phone.

''Yes mother, yes..'' Cruella said and laughed.

Cruella hung up and took another puff from her smoke and smiled.

Cruella felt on top of the world again. It was like she had just driven over her mother with a bulldozer! And she loved it.. She knew how much those antiques ment to Malevola!

She walked over to the window and started laughing. She laughed and laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in 12 years.

It was such a lovely validation, everything was falling in place!

**O**ne hour later she heard her mothers car coming up her driveway.

Cruella opened the door for her mother before she even got up to the house.

''Hello mother, lovely day isn't it?'' Cruella said with a big grin on her face.

''Oh you wretched woman!'' Malevola said before she started running up the stairs.

''You won't find anything up there, mother!'' Cruella said.

''WE'LL SEE!'' Malevola screamed from the second floor.

Cruella started walking up the stairs to the third floor.

When Cruella reached the 'antique room' she saw her mother sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands.

Cruella started laughing again.

''Oh stop it you beast!'' Malevola said.

''I made a little over 40 000 pounds on all the crap that was in here!'' Cruella said.

''How could you? All of this was family heirlooms, some of it even dated back to the 1600's!'' Malevola said.

''Oh well, what are you gonna do you old fart? Hit me with your cane?'' Cruella said laughingly. Cruella turned around and started to walk for the stairs.

Malevola came out in the hall and screamed ''MAYBE I WILL!'' before she swang for Cruella with her cane. Cruella managed to move away just in time.

Cruella took a chair from the hallway and threw it at Malevola.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!'' Malevola shrieked.

''YES!'' Cruella screamed. ''I HATE YOUR GUTS!''

Malevola got up from the floor and started to walk down the stairs.

Cruella screamed after her ''By the way, that moss green wolf coat is tacky as can be! Take your ill-fitting wig with you and get out of my life!''

_'She wont come back here anymore'_ Cruella thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

In just one hour Cruella's mansion would be filled with the Millenniums top designers and couturiers. Cruella was ready to start her life in public again. This was her chance to start living again!

Cruella got started on her make up and hair. Her eyeshadow was gold and her lips were red.

She snatched her hair back in a tight pony tail and started to curl it with a curling iron before letting the ponytail loose. it looked magnificent, flat on top and wild flowy curls going down her shoulders! It was something she had never tried before and she loved it.

She put on one of her best dresses. It was sleeveless and encrusted with golden crystals with pointy shoulders. The corset part of the dress emphasized the bottom part of the dress, which was a floor-length, voluminous mix of rhinestone sculpted feathers and golden ostrich feathers. It was extra volume at the hips and behind, which made the dress even more dramatic.

She then put on her finest gold jewelry and pumps.

She admired herself in the mirror for about 5 minutes before she hear the door bell ringing.

''Ah, they are here! About time!'' Cruella said and walked downstairs.

''Now, open the doors.'' Cruella said to one of her new servants.

When the doors were opened Cruella stood in the hall and greeted her guests with open arms. They hugged and kissed, 'OH'ed and 'AH'ed before she brought them into the main dining hall.

There her guests were greeted with the finest champagne and appetizers money could buy.

They had some small talk before the butler came in.

''The dinner is served, ladies and gentlemen.'' he said and snapped his fingers at the footmen.

Lamb steak with an exquisite risotto were served along with the finest wines.

One hour later they had moved in to the main living room that she only used when she had a lot of guests, for desserts and things of that nature.

''May I have everyones attentions please?'' Cruella said as she stood up. ''As it said on the invitations, I wanted to discuss my plans for my up and coming 'Fashion Week Extravaganza'! Now, as you all well know, I was just released from 12 years in the big house one week ago.'' she said before clearing her throat and lighting a cigarette. ''And as you also may know, when I was incarcerated they took all my money and gave it to .. a lovely dog shelter.'' Cruella said and felt a grimace of disgust on her face. She quickly shook it off before continuing ''And I have invited you all her tonight to catch up with old friends and get reacquainted**.** But I do have an ulterior motive, if I may be honest.'' She said and took another puff from her cigarette before jumping right to the point. ''If you would all listen very carefully now, I will tell you my amazing plans. I need some funds to be able to make the clothes and hire models for the fashion week. We would also need workers and things of that nature, and sadly, it all costs a lot of money. But, if the week will be successful, we will make all that money back, and then more! I have already gotten several magazines to sponsor the events, which will cover about half of the expenses. Now all I need is you. I need you to invest in my project, and I can promise you that you will get twice as much money back at the end of he week.'' Cruella said and took a big sip of champagne.

''How exactly will we get twice as much money back?'' a man called Oscar said.

''Well, of course, the designs are going to be sold every where, in magazines, online, on different stores and of course, at the fashion week.'' Cruella said, trying to sound as reassuring as she possibly could.

The man nodded in agreement.

''So, you are quite certain that your designs will sell?'' a lady called Lavinia said.

''Would you not wear this dress that I am wearing? Hah, for goodness sake, you are wearing one of my old designs!'' Cruella said laughingly.

The woman looked down at her dress and smiled. ''Yes, you are quite talented, your designs are timeless!'' she said.

Cruella took a puff from her cigarette and patted her hair gently to show that she agreed, very much so!

Later that same evening when all her guest had gone home she felt a mixture of tiredness and fierceness. The evening had been a success! They were all willing to help out the best they could and they were eating out of her hand!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I had a guest appearance raffle on tumblr, you will see the winner's first guest appearance in this chapter!**_

**Sunday 26th February 2012**

Cruella woke up in a ray of sunshine. Literally. It was in her face.

She got out of bed and closed the curtains.

''Damn sun..'' she said while walking out the bedroom door.

She met two of her new maids in the stairs. ''What are you doing here? There are stairs for the help in the kitchen.'' she said and waved them away.

When she got in to the tea room she saw the newspaper and a fresh cup of tea waiting for her on a tray by the glass table. She sat down on the sofa while being served.

She thought about what she would do today.

''Sundays are absolutely useless.. Rest is for the weak and talentless!'' she said before getting up.

She walked up to her room to get dressed. She was going to the plaza to start working on the fashion week. She needed to hire new talents.

She put on one of her old work suits from the 80's. This one was red with gold buttons. She pondered on whether to keep the shoulder pads in or remove them.

To spice up the old 80's outfit she put long, pointy gold studded shoulder pads on the shoulders and a shorter skirt in the same red color. She put on gold dangly earrings, a ruby necklace and golden gloves. She put on some red platform-pumps and a red clutch purse.

She snatched her hair back in a thick ponytail and got help from a maid to put in long hair extensions. Her ponytail stopped at her lower back.

She stood in front of the mirror, and she actually liked what she saw. The red suit from the 80's was just a test to see if she could still pull it off in 2012. And by god, she could!

She put on a big light brown mink coat that swept the floor, a red pillbox hat with a lot of red veiling and went out to the car.

**O**utside the plaza, a surprise awaited her.

''You look ridiculous in that suit darling''

''What are you doing here? This is private property. Get off or I will call the police!'' Cruella said.

It was her mother. And her father.

''Now now, let's not fight, darling!'' Malevola said.

''You don't know how to do anything else, you pig!'' Cruella said and walked inside.

''Don't talk to your mother that way!'' Fredrick said.

''You have no authority over me what so ever, so just get lost.'' Cruella said with a low voice.

''I am still your father, and you shall have respect for me and your mother!'' he said.

''For once in your life Cruella, listen to your father!'' Malevola said with a sharp voice.

Cruella turned around and drove her smoke in to her mothers fur coat and walked away.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Malevola screamed.

Malevola ran after Cruella and got a good grip at Cruella's ponytail and dragged her onto the floor.

Fredrick put his foot on Cruella's stomach and said ''Now you are in trouble little lady.''

''GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!'' Cruella shouted.

Cruella bit his ankle and pushed it away so that Fredrick fell on the floor himself. Cruella got up quickly and started kicking him all over the place.

''HOW DOES IT FEEL, FATHER? NOT HALF AS BAD AS YOU HAVE MADE ME FEEL ALL MY LIFE'' She screamed at him before she kicked him in the head.

Malevola jumped on Cruella's back, wrapped her legs around her and started punching Cruella on her head like a crazed monkey while screaming obscenities at her. Cruella backed into a wall with all her force so Malevola fell onto the floor. Fredrick came running towards Cruella. Just in time, she kicked him in the stomach.

''GET OUT OF MY LIFE'' Cruella screamed at them.

Cruella took one of the big vases standing on the floor and threw it with all her force at her parents on the floor.

Cruella then ran over to the elevator and literally jumped in. Cruella saw Malevola come running. Malevola was rushing too fast and fell flat on her face.

Cruella was too upset to laugh. She just stood there watching her until the elevator door closed.

**O**ne minute later, Cruella was on the top floor. As she got out of the elevator she heard someone call her name.

''Miss De Vil!'' she heard.

Cruella hid at once, mortified that someone would see her like this, her hair was a mess!

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' Cruella demanded.

''My name is Erin, I'm 20 years old and I want to be one of your new designers!'' she said. ''I saw the documentary about you on E! and thought that, whoa, she has been unfairly treated and that they should have given you those puppies in the first place!''

Cruella peeked her head out from behind the plant and gave Erin a look that said 'WTF'. She then proceeded to start walking towards her office. ''What kind of a sycophant are you?'' Cruella demanded.

''An obedient one! Oh please just give me a chance! I beg of you!'' she said and got down on her knees in front of Cruella.

Cruella kept walking. ''Fine, show me what you got!'' she said and waved her hand in the air.

**F**ive minutes later they were in Cruella's office.

''Oh wow, this is so nice, it's amazing! I love the 90's feel!'' Erin said.

''Oh shut your trap, I've been to the big house, I haven't had the time to re-decorate yet!'' Cruella yelled.

Erin just looked at her and took a seat.

''Have a seat, oh see, you already did, how nice.'' Cruella said, voice filled to death with sarcasm.

''Yes, thank you!'' Erin said. _So full of herself_ Cruella thought, _or maybe just dumb_!

''I don't see how you have a good eye for fashion, you look incompetent in that area! You dress like you're about to co-host a charity for bad fashion, alongside Ellen Degeneres!'' Cruella said laughingly.

Erin opened her binder and put some designs on the table.

Cruella picked them up and looked at them.

''These are… Crappy, at best.'' Cruella said and threw them away. ''Do you see what I'm wearing? Vintage Chanel! Yes. I'm not interested in bandage dresses and fluffy shoulders! THIS IS NOT 2007!'' Cruella screamed at her.

Erin jumped in her chair. ''I'm sorry that you don't like my designs! Please give me another chance!'' Erin begged.

''There's no fur! Where's the damn fur?'' Cruella demanded.

''I'll design fur! No problem!'' Erin said.

''Fine you're in!'' Cruella said!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cruella's night time routine was requested, so I have added it in! Feel free to request!**_

**Monday 27th February 2012**

Cruella woke up to noises in her own room. She opened her eyes and saw someone sitting on her bed. As a first reaction she took the first thing she found and threw it at them.

''Ouch, why did you throw your ashtray at me?'' Erin asked.

''How the hell did you get in here?'' Cruella shouted.

''Your maid let me in!'' Erin said and smiled.

Cruella's eyes shut open in rage. She pushed Erin down from the bed and walked over to her vanity.

''This is bullshit!'' Cruella said whilst unbraiding her hair.

''What is?'' Erin asked as she walked over to Cruella.

''You, in my house! You could benefit from trying to walk on eggshells around me.'' Cruella said and pushed Erin away.

Erin got back up and looked at Cruella. ''But please..'' was all she got to say before Cruella got up and put her hand on Erin's mouth. ''Shut. the. hell. UP!'' Cruella said and pushed Erin's head back. ''You have really crossed the boundaries coming here, sitting on my bed while I was sleeping! What is wrong with you?'' Cruella demanded.

''Nothing! I just wanted to show you these sketches I made last night after I got home!'' Erin said and handed them over to Cruella.

''I will take a look after I have gotten ready!'' Cruella said.

''Ok'' Erin said and sat down on Cruella's bed.

Cruella looked over at Erin with a look that basically said 'What are you still doing here?'. ''Oh, yeah ok!'' Erin said and walked out.

Cruella shook her head and started looking through the sketches. Some of them were actually amazing! Just like Cruella loved her clothes! Puffy fur sleeves, corsets and bold jewelry!

Cruella put the sketches down, she had to get ready for the day!

She called for her own personal stylist and makeup artist. Thank god they had their own rooms in her mansion, she was running low on time!

Marco, her stylist defined her beautiful braid-made curls and added lots of volume!

Stella, her makeup artist painted her with dramatic black eye makeup and screaming red lips!

She felt ferocious!

She went over to to the neighbor room where she kept her clothes.

She picked out a knee length leopard print dress encrusted with see through crystals with matching structured shoulder pads. The dress had two hooks at each sides where she hooked on a flowy, light leopard stole which draped perfectly down her back.

Her platform stilettos were made out of leopard skin.

She jeweled up with a pair of big golden pearl earrings.

She was ready to hit town!

**S**he got in her car and was startled by Erin in the backseat.

''AAAAEEEEW!'' she shrieked. ''WHY? WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS?'' Cruella shouted at her while she hit her horn repeatedly.

''Chill out, Ella!'' Erin said.

Cruella froze in anger.

''GET OUT OUT OUT OUUUT!'' Cruella shouted and accidentally hit the gas pedal in her fury. The car crashed into the big brick wall that privatized her estate.

''NOW SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'' Cruella screamed as she opened her door.

Cruella fell down in the snow. She just laid there for a second, hammering her hands in the snow to get out her aggravation.

Erin got out of the car and helped Cruella up.

''Why must you ruin everything?'' Cruella asked in despair.

''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!'' Erin said. ''Your hair and makeup still looks good though!'' she said.

''Thank god for that'' Cruella said and pushed Erin out of the way. She went back in to the mansion to get the keys to her old car and to tell her staff to get the car fixed somehow.

She got in her old car, praying that it would work! It hadn't been used since the 80's!

And by god, it worked! It coughed and harked, but it worked!

**O**ne hour later they had made it to the plaza! The car was dumped right outside the gate, it didn't run. They had to take the bus! Cruella was mortified, sitting on a smelly bus with old people and school kids. She was traumatized!

''Never ever again am I letting you talk me in to any thing ever again!'' Cruella said.

Erin just gave her a 'meh' look and followed Cruella up the stairs.

When they got in to Cruella's office, Erin managed to knock over one of Cruella's statues with her bag. Cruella put her hand up to her face and shook her head in despair.

''Ah well, I was gonna break that myself so, no damage!'' Cruella said.

Erin just looked at her and tip toed over to the chair in front of Cruella's desk.

**A**fter a turbulent day at the plaza Cruella finally got home.

She was drained of energy and ready for bed! Erin had driven her crazy with her annoying, clumsy and ditzy self!

Cruella went upstairs to do her nightly routine.

She got undressed and threw her clothes out in the hall outside her bedroom. The maids would take care of them.

She put on her black lace nightgown and sat down at her vanity.

She started removing her makeup and jewelry. She went in to the bathroom where she had a hair-washing station of sort that she used every day as she applied a lot of product to her hair daily. She called for Marco. This was his job, to take care of her hair and clothes!

When she had washed, dried and braided her hair she was ready for face and mouth care. She applied wrinkle creams and brushed, flossed and used mouthwash! ''If I'm gonna kill someone, it's not going to be with my breath!'' she had always said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: There is some strong words in this chapter.**

**Saturday 25th August 2012**

Cruella had spent months and months re-decorating her old mansion. Out with the old, in with the new! She had given all her antique furniture to a charity, anonymously of course! She was especially ecstatic about her new bed! It kind of looked like her old one, only it was much more modern, the frame was entirely made out of skeleton of exotic animals, just the way she wanted it!

All summer she had also been arranging her Fashion Week Extravaganza!

Guests were invited, date was set and designers were hired, clothes were in the making and she was really back to her old ways 100%! She felt a major breathe of relief now that she could actually have some time to herself again now that everything was going so smoothly!

**C**ruella woke up at 10 AM, all rested up and ready to seize the day!

She went over to her vanity and rang her little bell.

Marco and Stella came running.

''What would yo..'' was all Marco got to say before Cruella shot in ''Straight extensions tight in a ponytail!''

''Alright!'' Marco said.

Stella just looked at Cruella.

''Golden eyes and blushing red lips!'' Cruella said.

Stella nodded and got the makeup.

After an hour or so of painting and hair-doing, Cruella dragged Marco in to her new huge walk in closet-room on the third floor. Her old one was restored to it's previous use as a guest room.

Marco picked out a pair of jeans. Her only pair of jeans.

Cruella took the jeans in her hand and smiled at Marco for about 5 seconds before she started smacking his face with them.

''ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID?'' Cruella shouted. ''Why did I even hire you, talent is so hard to find these days.''

Marco looked at her in amazement. 'I love this woman' he thought as he searched high and low for something more suitable for a mani-pedi session.

Marco turned around as he heard the door smack behind him.

He looked outside and saw Cruella down the hall with a bunch of clothes in her hands.

Cruella turned around. ''Woops, looks like I forgot to tell you, I found them myself.''

Cruella went down to her room and put on a black, clear rhinestone encrusted tube-bodysuit, black platform stilettos and diamond accessories. She put on a huge black sheep fur jacket that just covered her behind, as it was summer and all. She went out to her car and drove out to the city, to a very high class VIP spa, invites only!

She always noticed the fear in the eyes of the ones who worked there when she entered. A part of her enjoyed it but a small part of her were saddened by it. That's where some of her rage came from. She was frustrated by the fact that people were afraid of her, and It kind of pissed her off.

They took her coat before she sat down at her regular station in the Marie Antoinette, baroque themed room.

She didn't wait long. The last time she waited for more than two minutes it didn't go down very well.

Merle Granzt came in.

''YOU?! No, not you, I'm not here for you, go away.'' Cruella said.

''If you have got a problem with me then you can leave!'' Merle said.

Cruella's eyes shot up in rage. ''HOW DARE YOU?!'' Cruella said and threw a cupcake at Merle.

Merle looked at Cruella with a blank stare before she walked over to Cruella.

''Did you just throw a cupcake at me?'' Merle said calmly.

''YES I DID!'' Cruella shouted.

At that Merle took a frosted cupcake and smeared it in Cruella's face.

Cruella sat still in her chair. Merle stood still beside Cruella.

Cruella got up and took two steps towards the door before she rushed over ot Merle and started hitting her repeatedly with her diamond encrusted clutch bag.

''GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!'' Merle shouted.

Cruella kept hitting her int he face until Merle fell down on the floor.

''No one throws a cupcake at Cruella!'' Cruella said before she started kicking Merle in the guts.

''Here you have for bullying me in school you imbecile! You and Clarissa and Penelope, you ratchet WHORES! THANK GOD THEY'RE DEAD!'' Cruella shouted in full volume before she fell down on the floor, crushed by emotions rushing through.

''It was all you ever did, bully me, hitting me, spitting on me, putting me down like I was nothing..'' Cruella said, chocked by her tears. ''Don't you think I got enough of that when I was at home?! You moron, you worthless moron, I hate you so much..'' tears were streaming down Cruella's face. ''My entire childhood was ruined by people like you, you didn't think of anything but yourself!'' She said and wiped her tears and frosting of her face.

Cruella got up and looked down at Merle.

''But guess what. I am the one who made something out of myself! I am rich, beautiful and successful! You are absolutely nothing! I hope you ROT in this god forsaken spa!'' Cruella said and walked for the door.

''This spa is extremely well respected and not god forsaken.'' Merle said.

''NOT for long.'' Cruella said and marched out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wednesday 24th of October**

She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, really confused. It was dark. She got out of her bed and made her way over to the window. She flanged the curtains open and smiled at the sun. She opened the window and looked down at her garden. ''Tsk tsk tsk, that's not good at all!'' she said as she looked at the dead, overgrown flowerbeds and the wild jungle she once called her garden!

She put on an old red silk robe and red plush 4 inch slippers and went downstairs. She made her way in to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

''Good morning Mr. Paulson!'' she said and smiled.

Mr. Paulson, her personal chef looked at her in confusion for a hot second before he reciprocated with a ''Good morning Ms. De Ville!''

She asked one of her maids to please bring her her tea outside in the garden.

She made her way outside and sat down her breakfast on a white victorian table in the middle of the sun before she sat down.

The maid brought out her tea and an ashtray. ''No thank you, please remove this bowl of abominations!'' she said and pointed at the ashtray.

The maids eyes shot open. Just a few days ago Cruella had yelled at her for forgetting her ashtray in the tea room. ''Are you sure madame?'' the maid asked.

''Yes, please remove it!'' she answered.

As she sat and ate her waffles and drank her apple cinnamon tea she looked out across her garden she noticed a stray cat playing with an old glove a few feet away. She got up and started to walk over to where the cat was.

''Puss puss puss.. Come here kitten!'' she said as she crouched down.

The cat looked up at her and continued to play with the old glove.

She sent for her butler to give the cat some of yesterdays left over salmon.

The butler took the cat inside and asked her if she wanted to keep it.

She went over to Reed (that's the butler!) and took the cat and held it in to the air. ''I will call her Steffie!''

Reed looked at her in amazement. ''Very good madame!'' he said.

She went upstairs and sat down at her vanity and smiled at her reflection. The smile didn't last for long. She tried again and again to keep a smile on her face for more than 2 seconds, but it just wouldn't stick to her face..

She took a deep breath and started to brush her wavy locks.

She straightened her hair and teased it to get volume before she brushed lightly over it to make it even looking and nice. She finished off by using her curling iron to make the ends up her hair 'flip up' by her chest area.

She went into her walk in room at the third floor and looked around for something suitable. As she saw all the furs all over the place she ran out in to the hallway screaming. Marco came running out of his room.

''What's wrong Cruella?!'' he asked.

''What?! No! ALL THE FUR!'' she said and covered her face with her hands. ''HOW CRUEL!'' she said and grabbed Marco's wrist.

Marco was confused. But then it dawned on him.

''Ella?'' he said.

_**Stay tuned...**_


	13. Chapter 13

''GET RID OF THE FUR!'' Ella screamed at him.

Marco looked at her with big eyes for a few seconds before he went in to the room and started to remove the coats from their hangers, one by one.. ''What would you like me to do with them?'' Marco asked.

''I don't know, donate them, throw them away, burn them, just get them out of my sight!'' Cruella said loudly whilst pacing around.

''Very well.'' Marco said as he threw them over the hallway railings. When they hit the floor at the first floor you could hear a big 'thump'. They were heavy coats, hand sown by Couturiers from all over the world. Some coats were even from the early 1800's.

Marco had no plan of getting rid of the coats, he knew what would happen if Cruella came back to her senses. There would be hell to pay. When Marco had thrown hundreds and hundreds of coats over the railings (the pile was so big it reaches over the railings at the second floor), he went downstairs and called a moving company.

**E**lla was in the gardens having panic attack upon panic attack, thinking of all the dead animals all over the first floor of her mansion, laying around.. She pictured them bloody and with guts inside the layers of fabric. It made her sick to her stomach to think of all the beautiful animals that had to die just to be worn. It was just plain wrong.

Ella called for her maids. ''Could you please see if there are gardening tools around here someplace? And please get someone to mow the lawn, I can't walk out here.''

''Very well madame'' the maid said and left for the shed that was in the garden. after about 1 minute the maid opened the shed door from inside, ''there are lots of gardening tools inside, even an old lawn mower, I don't know if you can use it though, it is one of those manual ones that you have to push and shove and swear at!''

Ella put her hand on her face and shook her head. ''Could.. could you please get someone to go in to the city and get one of those electric ones?''

''Very well madame, I will do that right away.'' the maid said and walked for the patio.

Ella sat down at the victorian garden furniture and looked her garden up and down, making a list in her head of what had to be done. ''Mow the lawn, paint the shed, trim the bushes, fix the fences, cut the trees, plant seeds for flowerbeds..'' the list was going to no end and it stressed her out. Ella really had nothing to do. Her life was very empty. Cruella had taken everything Ella loved away to prevent her from 'coming out to play'. There had been many instances in prison where Ella would come out. Cruella felt like Pavlov had ruined her, broken her head in half and put in an annoying 'Stepford' lunatic from the 50's..

**A**bout one hour later the maid got back from London, driving an electric lawn mower. When Ella saw the big 'monster' she screamed. ''What in gods good name is that?''

''This is a drivable lawn mower! It makes the job so much easier they told me.'' the maid said.

Ella walked over and waved the maid away from it. She climbed upon it, still wearing her red satin nightgown and robe. She put her plushy red-stiletto'd foot on the pedal and the lawn mower went forward in full motion. Ella shrieked before she took the steering wheel and turned a left. She stopped the lawn mower and looked behind her. The lawn looked fresh and green. She carried on until Marco came outside and told her that all the fur was gone.

''What did you do with it?'' Ella asked. ''Wait, no I don't want to know!''

Marco asked if he could be excused for a shower.

Ella went upstairs to see if all the furs were gone. And they were. She proceeded to look around for her clothes. They were all gone, only Cruella's clothes were hanging on the racks. Ella took one of the diamond studded clutches and threw it at the clothes in anger. ''She had no right!'' Ella said in despair.

Ella didn't want to wear any of Cruella's flashy clothes, they were all to much for her. She took down a black dress from the racks and looked at it, it was embellished with red rubies all the way. She threw the dress on the floor and proceeded to try to find a suitable ensemble.

She ended up wearing an orange and pink fitted chiffon maxi dress with pink stiletto sandals, a big orange cluster necklace, orange bangles and pink pearl earrings. She put her curly hair in a tight ponytail. She put on some light blood-orange lipstick and a few coats of mascara.

She was now ready to go see good old mama and papa, it had been too long..


	14. Chapter 14

Malevola heard the bell. "Who can it be?" she said to her husband.

He shrugged and kept on reading his paper.

"Sit up straight dear, we do not slack in this house." she said as she headed for the door.

She opened the door. "Cruella" she said and took two steps back.

"Gosh, no, please call me Ella, mother darling!" she said as she opened her arms.

Malevola didn't know what to think. "Mother darling?!" Malevola said as she calmly and confused walked in to Ella's embracing arms.

"Why yes, it's been so long! I have missed you and papa a lot!" Ella said as she removed her powder pink cotton cape and gave it to Malevola. "I haven't seen this house for years and years! It hasn't changed a bit!" she said as she walked further in the hallway.

She reached up to touch a deer head hanging from the wall "Poor darling" she said before she turned around to face her mother. "You really shouldn't kill animals and hang them on the wall, it's wrong!"

"I agree completely, you should wear them!" Malevola said and laughed.

Ella gave her mother some serious side eye before she started walking to the living room.

"Who was it?!" Fredrick asked.

"Only me!" Ella said as she entered the living room.

"What are yo- What is she doing here?!" Fredrick demanded.

"Oh papa, what is wrong?" Ella said as she sat down next to her father.

"I'm confused." he said nervously.

Malevola called on her maid for some tea.

"Mother darling, you really shouldn't wear that fur. Whatever reason do you have for wearing a fur stole inside the house? And it's summer too!" Ella said with great concern in her eyes.

Malevola didn't know what to say, she hadn't seen this side of Cruella before. "Ehh, sugar?" she said as she held up a cup.

"Please" Ella said as she got up and started walking around.

"What are you looking for?" Fredrick asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just taking it all in, it's been too long" she said as she reached her hand out for her fathers.

He placed his hand in hers and got up. "It really has" he said and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad to have you back" he said.

"Me too!" Malevola said as she gave Ella a cup.

Ella took a sip before she sat back down "I am genuinely happy, you know!" she said. "Do you still have my room?" Ella asked.

"It's where it has always been" Malevola said nervously and took a sip.

"May I?" Ella said as she got up.

"Sure, I'll walk with you" Fredrick said.

"WAIT!" Malevola yelled.

"What is the matter?" Ella asked.

"I have been using your room for storage. I'm very sorry but I just figured you'd never come home again." she said.

"Storage?" Ella said. "For what? What have you been storing in my room? This house has over 30 rooms and you needed mine for storage?" Ella demanded.

"Well.. You see, I needed a place to store my furs.. and, well, to be quite honest, I was mad at you Cruella, you were quite rude to us the last time we heard from you, you literally wanted to shoot us, and at that point in time I couldn't care less about your room. So, I said 'to hell with that ingrate' and threw my furs in your room."

Ella suddenly fell to the floor.

Fredrick crouched down to check if she was alright. "What is going on, what happened to her?!" he said.

"I might have put something in her tea." Malevola said as she took a sip.

Fredrick took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Why.. Why would you do that? She's our daughter, our only child! What is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"She had it coming!" she yelled.

Meanwhile on the floor, Ella was conscious, trying to figure out what happened. She tried to move but it was like she was paralyzed, and couldn't move an inch. She felt like she was suffocating.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!? SHE TRIED TO KILL US NOT THAT LONG AGO!" Malevola shrieked as she threw her cup at Fredrick.

Fredrick put his fist up, in front of Malevola's face. "Throw the pot and see what happens." he said.

"Oh you're all words, you pussy!" she said and laughed. "Now, help me with Cruella, let's put her out in her car and crash it so it looks like an accident"

Ella was deathly afraid of what was going to happen as she heard her mother's frighting words. As they lifted Ella up from the floor, she felt her body moving for the first time in about 20 minutes of consciousness.

Just as they rounded the corner and headed out for the main hallway, Malevola felt a direct kick to her jaw. She dropped Ella and grabbed her face. "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, FREDRICK" she screamed and ran towards the second floor.

"Cruella, dear, please-" Fredrick uttered before he started shaking her.

"Stop that" Ella said as she sat up. "Where is mama?" she asked as she grabbed her head as if it was spinning.

"Cruella, come with me, I'll drive you home, your mother isn't quite herself at the moment." he said and helped her up.

"Please call me Ella!" she said. For a split second she saw herself in the mirror, standing next to her father when she was only 12, smiling with a bright sparkle in her eyes. The idyllic hallucination was shattered when she heard her mother running frantically down the stairs, shooting at the roof whilst yelling obscenities.

As Malevola shot her seventh shot to the ceiling she stepped on her dress and fell face down the stairs.

"RUN" Fredrick yelled at Ella.

In the horror and panic she ran straight in to the wall and fell to the ground.

"Cru- ..Ella?! Are you alright, dear?!" Fredrick asked softly.

She got to her feet with the help of her father. She took his hand in hers and stared in to his eyes .. "Ella is gone, Cruella is BACK!" she said, followed by a manic laughter. Cruella threw his hand away so hard he almost went down.

"YOU!" she yelled as she walked towards the stairs. "YOU BEAST!" she shrieked.

Cruella went up a few steps and took the rifle from Malevola's lifeless hand.

"I'm going to shoot you now." Cruella said in a eery kind of voice.

"PLEASE!" Fredrick yelled. "Please don't.. Just leave, don't get yourself into trouble over your mother, she's not worth it!" he said.

"DAMN YOU!" Cruella screamed and threw the rifle at him.

Cruella stormed out the door and ran to her car.

As Cruella drove out the gate she started getting dizzy again. She forgot to turn left and drove right in to the ditch.

"Damn." she said and put the car in reverse. The car nearly flew back onto the road. Cruella turned left and started honking the horn in agony. She had had it, it was all too much for her, not only had she been a prisoner in her own body, she had just witnessed her own attempted murder.


	15. Chapter 15

Cruella drove her car through the gates at her previously owned mansion. She got out of her car and started stumbling up the stairs.

She reached over to one of the statues and tried to lift it up, it was too heavy. She kicked it off the stairs and got the secret emergency key.

As she entered the house she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her gorgeous home, it was in complete disrepair and needed some serious dusting and cleaning.

It had been owned by a woman who had bought it at auction after its foreclosure and was now condemned. 12 years of bad weather, no maintenance and several hooligans with spray cans had done this mansion no good.

She had no idea what she was doing here, she had tried her damndest to stay away, afraid of what she might endure upon the sight of such horror as trashed couture, stolen antiques and trampled furniture. She figured that since she had somehow made her way back to her old home, it couldn't hurt to stay the night.

She made her way up the long, hard, cold, stairs and into her old bedroom.

It seemed as if nothing had changed other than vandalism and theft. The woman who had bought it hadn't done anything about the mansion, at all.

Cruella removed the ruined covers from her old bed and laid down. She laid there looking out the window at the sunset as she quietly fell asleep.

Cruella opened her eyes as she heard knocking at the door. She sat up and looked around. The sun was shining through the black curtains onto her massive skeletal vanity station. "Who's there?" she asked confused.

"It's only me, madam."

"Who?" she asked again.

"Alonzo, madam!"

"Come in?" she said even more confused.

"I'm just here to tell you that there are two men waiting in the drawing room for you." he said and put her tea down on the nightstand.

Cruella was more confused than ever.

She got out of bed and looked around in amazement. The drapery was no longer ripped up and bleached by the sun. The floor was no longer filled by shattered glass and dirt. She walked over to her walk in closet. Inside everything was neatly hanging from their hangers and there wasn't a sign of vandalism in sight.

"Madam?"

Cruella turned around. Stella held out her black and white feathered negligee. "Will this be appropriate?" Stella asked.

"I love this! I have missed it so!" Cruella said as she put her hands up to her face.

"I thought you had just purchased this?!" Stella said.

"What? I've had this for years! It was lost when I went to prison, I haven't seen it for 13 years!" Cruella said as Stella helped her on with it.

"I was sure you just got it delivered yesterday!" She said. "I never knew you had been to prison" she said as she fastened the negligee with a black rhinestone brooch.

Cruella turned around quickly and took Stella's hand. "What year is it?" Cruella asked.

"1996.." Stella said.

"OHH my god! Cruella said and stormed out of her bedroom. She rushed down the stairs and in to the drawing room.

"Madam, I'm happy you're here!"

"JASPER! HORACE!" Cruella gasped.

"Are we late? If so, I'm very sorr-" was all Jasper got to say before Cruella shot in. "WHERE IS IT?"

"It is right here." Jasper said. Before he got time to speak again Cruella rushed over and took the briefcase out of his hands.

She opened the briefcase to find a gorgeous fur stole made out of Siberian Tiger.

"I KNEW IT!" she said and threw the fur down on the ground. "It's this day, today is the beginning of the end, the day it all started going to pieces!" she stated as she frantically paced back and forth. She rushed over to Jasper, held up a finger in his face and yelled "YOU ARE -"

Cruella woke by her own screaming; "FIRED, YOU ARE FIRED"

She jumped up from her bed and continued screaming. She took a mirror off the wall and smashed it onto the floor whilst screaming "You are fired" over and over.

Cruella ran over to her walk in closet and threw the doors open.

There it was, framed on the middle of the wall. That damn drawing. She ran over and started pounding on it. The glass cut her hands. She collapsed onto the wall out of exhaustion and stress.

She sat on the floor, broken glass and blood everywhere. She cried.

"It was all a dream, the damage is done, my" she took a deep breath "my life will never be good again" she sobbed.

Cruella sat in the same spot for about an hour feeling sorry for herself until she decided it got boring.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I really am a mess."

She browsed through the clothes on the hangers. Everything was there, every single piece of clothing she had left behind was still there.

"Ooh how I've missed you" she said and pulled out a leopard cape.

She removed her bloodstained pink and orange dress and all the accessories and threw it in the corner.

Cruella ran around her huge walk in closet in nothing but her bra and panties. She was smiling and laughing as she remembered all the clothes she had finally been reunited with.

She got a black snake print structured bustier and a pair of black snake print leggings and matching 6 inch heels.

She looked at herself in the mirror and could't do anything but smile and admire herself.

"Still a size zero, bitch" she said as she laughed and put on black gloves.

She put on a white fox fur bolero with floor length white fox tails from arm to arm.

finally she got a fox fur clutch bag.

She quickly brushed through her hair before she went back down to her car.


	16. Chapter 16

Cruella got back home to Hell Hall no sooner than 10 minutes later.

"MARCO" Cruella screamed as she got inside.

Marco popped his head out the open door in the hallway. "Ella?" he said.

"Forget Ella, she's dead." She said as she threw her fox fur clutch on the table in the hallway.

"Get a large truck, we're going to my old mansion." she said as she walked past him. "Get it quick!" she demanded.

"What happened?" he whimpered.

"My mother killed me. Well, she killed Ella. Thank god!"

"We were worried when you didn't arrive home last night." he said.

"I wound up in my old house, all my clothes are still there, and we are going to get them. Come on now, get a truck!" she said and waved him off.

One hour later they were back at the mansion.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Marco asked.

"I don't care, they are my clothes, the woman who bought the house doesn't seem to have put foot in it so I doubt no one will ever notice!" she said and snickered.

Cruella unlocked the door and they went in. They were armed with a few rolls of garbage bags for the clothes and shoes, and boxes for the hats and jewels and other accessories.

"What about the artwork?" Marco asked.

"Leave it, I don't care, all I need is my furs, oh how I've missed them.." she said as they walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe what has happened to this house, it used to be so pretty! Now it's just scary and broke down.." Marco said as he tried correcting one of the huge paintings on the wall.

"I know, but all that matters now is the clothes, I already have a nice house, I have no use for this run down shack!" she said and threw a small statue at the wall to make her point. She took it one step further and took a bust statue of her mother and held it outside the handrails and dropped it. It broke into a thousand pieces. Cruella laughed. "Bye mother!" she said and laughed some more.

They made their way into the walk in closet.

"I had forgotten how much it was!" Marco said in amazement.

"I know.." Cruella said and smiled.

"Oh my god, Cruella, what happened?" Marco asked worried as he saw the blood on the floor.

"Never mind." Cruella said and gave Marco a fierce look.

A little more than halfway through the truck was filled.

"Why did you get such a small truck?" Cruella demanded.

"It was the biggest I could get a such short notice. I'm sorry" he whimpered.

Cruella stayed behind to get the rest, meanwhile Marco drove the clothes back to Hell Hall.

After 3 hours of working they had finally gotten the rest of the clothes in the truck. The only remaining thing was personal artifacts such as business papers, a few ungodly items from her nightstand table and a picture of her and Alonzo from Alonzo's room. She put it all in a vintage Hermes bag and left.

"Goodbye memories.." she said as she locked up.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank LadyLizaElliott for her help with some dialogue in this chapter**

It was a typical morning in Hell Hall. Cruella was awakened by Marco at 7AM, he brought her her morning tea and the newspaper before he found an outfit for her to wear for the day.

Marco dressed her in a deep blue vintage Chanel-esque suit. The shoulders was pointy so as to support a huge wine red fur stole. It was encrusted with small rubies all the way around the hems.

Under she wore a wine red silk blouse with a big ruffled collar and sleeves.

She put on sheer pantyhose and a pair of deep blue suede pumps.

A pair of black gloves, a veiled deep blue sailor's hat, a tiger teeth necklace, charmless bracelet and earrings later she was ready to stomp to work.

She arrived at House of DeVil at 8AM sharp.

"Good morning ma'am" the receptionist said.

She walked right past her, leaving her in the dust of her own selflessness.

Cruella thrived on making other people feel bad about themselves, so to speak.

Cruella was greeted in her office by a familiar face.

"Alonzo! Darling, what are you doing here?" she asked as she threw her fur stole on the floor.

She sat down at her desk and gestured for Alonzo to sit.

"I have been thinking.. I was just thinking that.. Well, you see I've been thinking.."

"So, you've been thinking?" Cruella asked as she tapped her long black fingernails onto the glass desk.

Alonzo smiled nervously "Well, you see, I am out of a job at the moment, and I was just thinking-"

"That you would come back to work for me?" Cruella asked.

"Well, yes!" he said, a bit stammering.

Cruella stared Alonzo straight in his eyes. "There's never been another human being I have trusted more than you, Alonzo. I want you to know that." She said. "I am rude, and I might be borderline evil. But I still want you to know that you, YOU are the one" she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths "you are the one! It's that simple, you are the one.." she said and pointed her finger at him.

Alonzo smiled at that. "I may be crazy, but you're the one as well!" he said with self-discovering confidence.

"Try not to ravish me, it would be inappropriate." she said and snickered.

"On a more serious note, we do have our disagreements, but deep down we really do love each other as individuals. Everyone thinks you are this monster, but very few people have ever had you alone intimately." he said. Cruella's face tightened and he could see she was biting the insides of her lips. "You never let anyone that close, not as close as I have been." Alonzo said as he looked into Cruella's eyes.

Cruella mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"I have issues Alonzo, I really do, I know I do, but there's nothing I can do about them, it's how I've always been! I'm aware of myself, you know! I'm not oblivious as to how I act and what I say, it's a defense mechanism not to let anyone get close. But you have managed to snake your way in, you have amazing tolerance and patience. I guess subconsciously I test the ones I'm closest to to make sure they are people I really want in my life. I have always kept people at an arm's length so to not get hurt."

Alonzo didn't know what to say. He was flabbergasted at the humbling words he was hearing from someone he had once called a 'insensitive barracuda'.

At the loss of words he didn't know what else to do other than to take her hand in his own, look her deep in the eyes and say "I think you are great!" he said, stammering again. His body was trembling. He didn't know what to feel. Was this real?

Cruella got up from her chair and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "I know I'm great!" she said as she poured herself a dry martini. "You know where your old desk is, you can start today." she said.

"Are you su-" Alonzo said when he was interrupted by Cruella's hand, which she had put in the air to signal him to stop talking. She then proceeded to wave him away as she took a sip from her martini. "Go make yourself useful." she said.

Alonzo got up from his chair and left for his desk.

Cruella sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. "The greatest.." she said.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late. Cruella showed Alonzo to his new room. She had decided that if he slept there during the week it would be easier on them both. Weekends he could do what he wanted with, she figured.

"This is much too big" he said as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't have any smaller rooms." Cruella said. "Unless you want to sleep in the uppermost room."

Alonzo shivered at the thought. "This will be fine, thank you!" he said.

"Well, you know where everything goes, just make yourself feel at home! But don't go crazy." she said and left.

Cruella went into bathroom. "STELLA!" she hollered as she tugged a sash-looking rope that made a bell ring in the servants hall.

Cruella waited for about a minute or so before before Stella came rushing.

"You holl- erm, called, madam!?" Stella said.

Cruella rolled her eyes.

"What can I do for you, madam?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to take a bath." Cruella said.

Stella nodded and went over to fill the bathtub. She threw in various types of scented herbs and oils.

She proceeded to set Cruella's hair in to an up-do before she removed her makeup and smeared a cinnamon face mask on her face.

"Thank you" Cruella said and waved her off.

She locked the door, threw her black lace negligee on the floor.

Just as Cruella had gotten comfortable in the bath she heard light knocking at the door.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I made you some tea!" Alonzo stuttered.

Cruella got up and covered her front with a towel before she unlocked the door.

"Put it over there." she said and pointed at a side-table beside the tub.

Cruella dropped her towel and got back into the tub.

She heard a whiny noise from behind her. When she turned she saw Alonzo standing shivering.

"What are you still doing here?" she demanded.

"I ..I don't know" he said and hid his face in his hands.

"Well, you're still here, I might as well get some use out of you." she said.

"What?" Alonzo blurted out.

"Calm down.." she said. "Come on, give me a back rub!" she said and sat up in the tub.

Alonzo didn't know what else to do, so he followed instructions. He took a few steps towards her and got down on his knees. He just couldn't bring himself to touch her. He dared not touch her fully robed, much less completely naked, afraid of getting his finger bit off.

"Well?" Cruella sneered.

At that Alonzo removed his white gloves. "Neck rub?" he asked, sounding like a prepubescent 12 year old.

"Whatever, just get to it!" she said.

Alonzo gently put his hands on Cruella's shoulders and started massaging her.

Alonzo tried taking it easy, but he was tripping. It felt like he was high on something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't feel dizzy, it was more like his head was about to explode.

"Mmm, that's it, right there" Cruella exclaimed, to Alonzo's big shock.

"Is this pleasing, madam?" he asked.

"Yes, keep going, I need this. I've been so damn tense the las few months, you wouldn't believe it!" she said as she cracked her neck both ways.

"I can tell, the knots are unbelievable!" he said. He surprised himself, being able to talk and all!

"I know" she said as she laid her head down on his hand. "Mmm, thank you, this is doing wonders!" she said.

Alonzo could feel his pulse raisng. Amongst other things.

Alonzo started biting his lips, trying to resist whatever he was trying to resist, he didn't even know himself.

"Thank you" Cruella said as she laid back, exposing her bare breasts.

Alonzo's eyes almost fell out, and his jaw almost her her on the head. "No problem!" he stuttered as he tried to stand up. He fell on his rear end and knocked down a clothes hamper.

"I'm sorry, madam" he said as he put it back up.

Facing the opposite wall he walked out the door like a crab muttering "Sorry" over and over.

_"He really is a weird kind of gentleman"_ Cruella thought to herself as she lit up a cigarette.

Alonzo rushed back to his bedroom. "Oh my god" he said to himself. "I need to get rid of it, holy cow, what if she noticed!" he thought to himself.

He took a brush from the vanity and started carefully hitting himself with it. It had no effect. He ran into the bedpost. "OW" he screamed. That did the trick.

As he laid in bed that night he couldn't help but think of what had happened a few hours earlier. It was permanent now, there was no way of getting rid of it.

Well, there was one way. "I can't, she's in the next room, oh my god" he thought to himself.

"Oooh I can't stand this any longer!" he whispered to himself.

He got up from bed and walked in to his bathroom, cursing himself, convinced she would notice.

He turned on the cold water in the shower. He stared at himself in the mirror. "I'm very frustrated." he told his reflection. He stepped into the cold stream of water. It was hell, and it didn't seem to work very well. The flag was still up.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." he said to himself. He turned on the hot water.

Alonzo slept very well that night.


	19. Chapter 19

_*****NSFW-ish chapter*****_

**I**t was the night before Christmas.

It had been 9 months since Alonzo's little incident. Things had escalated greatly since then. He had given Cruella several neck rubs since. Last time she had just finished her bath and called Alonzo in to his room, which he found weird. Stella was usually the one attending to her needs after a bath.

"ALONZO!" Cruella shouted.

Alonzo turned his head both ways, confused. He put his book down and got up from his bed and started walking towards the door.

"ALONZO I'M AGEING WAITING FOR YOU!"

Alonzo ran the few meters to her door from his. He knocked on her door. "Madam?!" he said and opened the door. When he opened the door, he found Cruella sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She was only wearing a sheer floor length red lace robe with black trimmings. Righteous Brothers' "Unchained Melody" was playing in the background on a gramophone. She had lit aroma therapy candles smelling like peppery spices. She put down her brush and started lining her lips with a dark red colour before she filled them in with a blood red lip stick.

Alonzo's knees started to buckle and he had a hard time breathing. "Mmmmmm m m madam *clears throat* MADAM!" He shouted before he quickly covered his mouth. "Madam, you called." he said calmly.

Cruella closed her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Yes. I just couldn't help but think about those amazing neck rubs and back massages you've given me, they have really helped a lot!" She said as she sprayed herself with perfume. "I was craving one." she said and stood up and started walking towards the dresser.

"Um, uh, yes, of course madam" he said.

Cruella opened a bottle of red wine and poured in two glasses. "Please, call me Cruella." she said as she handed him a glass. "At least tonight."

Alonzo was beyond shocked. He had no idea where this was going. His blood was rushing, the scenarios he imagined in his head would have sent Cruella in to a black rage, he thought.

"Al right" he said quickly and took a sip. "Cruella". he said and giggled. He liked how that sounded, he had actually never said the name before, it was always 'madam', even when talking about her to other people.

Cruella rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. She patted the bed as to signal him to come over and sit.

Alonzo rushed over, and in the process managed to spill his wine on his shirt and the floor.

"You imbecile, you damn fool, look what you have done now." she exclaimed and chugged the rest of her wine.

"I'm so sorry Ma- Cru- Madam, Cruella ..ooow" he said and panicked. He sat the almost empty glass down on her nightstand. He got down on his knees and removed his uniform jacket and started using it as a rag to get the wine off the floor.

"Leeeave it!" she said and took his arm and dragged him up onto the bed.

Alonzo felt intimidated. Like a little boy. He was scared. He felt his heart beat so fast. The adrenalin of thinking the things he was thinking almost had him going clinically crazy.

"Look at that, your white shirt is all red.." she said as she started to unbutton it.

Alonzo immediately put his hands down on his crotch to hide the consequences of Cruella's hands unbuttoning his shirt. On her bed. At night. With lit candles. It was all to much.

Cruella smirked. "I'm flattered" she said.

Alonzo whimpered.

The feeling of her long red stiletto nails gently grazing his hairy chest as she unbuttoned his shirt had him tenser than you could imagine.

He managed to get out a "oooh". He immediately bit his lips in embarrassment.

Cruella turned around to hide her silly grin. _'He can not be serious, this is ridiculous'_ she thought to herself. She continued to unbutton the last button, which was tucked away in his pants. "You don't mind, do you?" she said.

"Mmh, yes.. I mean no, I mean, go ahead" he said and immediately thought to himself for the hundredth time how stupid he sounded with the added sound effects he kept sounding out. He couldn't help it, the poor guy..

"Good" she said. She loved being in complete control and in charge. She knew he wanted this and more, _'he's had a crush on me forever'_ she thought to herself. She had seen the lustful eyes, filled with fear. Fear had always been a major turn on for Cruella.

Alonzo removed his shirt completely and threw it on the floor. He was _so_ ready.

Cruella got up and removed her robe. She was now completely naked.

Alonzo's jaw hit the floor. He felt faint. "Whoaa" slipped out of his mouth. He shook his head.

Cruella laid down on her bed. "Come on, massage my back" she said.

Alonzo sat besides her and started rubbing her back.

"What are you doing? You're sitting on the other side of the bed. Get the massage oil and get on me." she demanded.

Alonzo did as he was told. He climbed on top of her and sat on top of her bare bottom. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

Alonzo poured some massage oil in his hand. It was warm, kind of.

He smeared it all over his hands before putting his hands gently on Cruella's back.

"Oh yes, that's it!" she exclaimed.

Alonzo was smiling as he massaged his boss' back. _'Wow, is this really happening?!'_ he thought to himself.

Cruella was on the verge of falling asleep. "You're amazing with your hands" she whispered.

"Thank you" he said. He felt himself growing as he re-played the scene that was happening in his head over and over, thinking to himself _'I'm rubbing Cruella's back, she's naked, she smells good, oh my god'_.

Cruella felt the pressure getting stronger on her behind. She subtly pressed her behind against his crotch.

"Mada- Cruella, I can't control it, I'm sorry." he said as he noticed what she was doing.

"It's ok" she said as she turned her head around and winked at him. "It's ok, I'm ready for a front massage.." she said and turned her body around.


End file.
